


All Consuming Desire

by Shulta



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Challenge delivered, Gen, Revenge, Start Of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: Desire comes in many forms and from many sources





	All Consuming Desire

She had survived when all seemed lost. 

When the wet heat tried to weaken and dissolve her body, she swam to the surface and gotten out.

She climbed the cliff face with all the power of her tiny body.

She had survived in the desperate hope of seeing her beloved once more, and in the end it was for nothing.

She could only watch as her beloved was messily devoured by a large giant. Bits of him falling from his killer’s lips. Looking away from her beloved's body she found herself staring straight into the killer’s eyes. Eyes that told her one simple truth. One would not be enough. She would be next.

This stare filled her with a heat that was almost similar to what she felt when she had looked at her beloved for the first time. Except this wasn’t a soft pleasant glow of warmth. This was a blazing inferno that consumed her. She let that fire burn brightly within her as she almost blindly reached down for the long pointed object that lay next to her foot. If she was to die, then she would do so attempting to avenge her beloved. She would make the murderer hurt.

One step became two. A walk became a run then a leap as she put all her hate, all her power into the movement so that she was suddenly over his head. The murderer’s lip twitched upward as amusement and a bit of surprise reached its eyes. That would be her target. 

There was a screech of metal on metal as her weapon was deflected by her target’s helmet. However her trajectory let her land on her enemy’s shoulder where her weapon would be able to bite deep into his flesh. 

Or it would have if she wasn’t batted off in an almost casual manner. There was a sense of weightlessness as she sailed through the air. At least until she suddenly hit a very hard surface and began to slide down to another equal hard surface. However she once more survived more or less intact. Her body threatened to give up on her, but she refused to fall apart. Not yet. Not until she had her revenge.

“He was important to you wasn’t he?” Said a deep voice from above her. Her eyes trailed up to the giant’s face and then to where he held up her beloved’s remains.

His lips twitched upwards again. “Know that his death gives me life. That his body gives mine energy.” She stood up on shaky legs. In one hand she still clutched her weapon having somehow kept her grip on it despite the impact. “I do not tell you this to sooth your heart. Nothing I say will.”

She charged him. Her tiny legs eating up the distance quickly as she gave a silent battle cry. Then she was almost gently kicked and forced to tumble backwards. “I tell you this for it is the way of the world. You are hunter or hunted. You either eat or be eaten. You can not fight it. You can only live with it.” She glared up at the giant as he lifted her beloved’s remains to his lips. “If you wish for my life you will need more than hatred. Channel that hatred and become stronger. Become better. Then hunt me. Kill me.” With a smirk the giant popped the remains into his mouth before he turned and walked away. 

She tried to follow, but the giant's size meant he was quickly out of her reach, then out of sight. He was gone. She fell to her knees as her weapon fell from her hand. She wept as sobs rocked her small body. She had failed. She hadn’t even been allowed to die.

“Hunt me.”

She glared at the shattered doorway that the murderer had used to escape. No, she could not give up. Not yet. Not until either his death was avenged, or her body finally failed her. However she couldn’t do anything as she was. She needed to get stronger. But how? Her eyes panned around the room, and fell upon the unmoving body of a much smaller giant. 

“Know that his death gives me life. That his body gives mine energy.”

She walked towards the body. It was covered in things. Some hard. Some coarse. However she was able to find the soft flesh, and began to mimic the murderer by bringing mouth down to meet it.

Unbeknownst to her, what she wanted to do was impossible. She had no real mouth. No teeth to rend flesh. No throat to swallow. No stomach with which to digest. However to magic, impossible is just a suggestion. The story couldn’t end here, not when it was getting interesting. And so magic filled her, and reacted to her strong desires for revenge and strength in order to change her. 

When she brought her frosting made lips to the soft flesh of the cooling soldier, and closed them in a close mimicry of a bite she felt a heat fill her. It was neither a fuzzy warmth, nor a fiery blaze. However with the warmth came a new strength in her limbs. A feeling of power. A feeling that quickly faded with the warmth shortly after her ‘meal’ was done. 

Despair once more filled her. However no matter how many times she ‘bit’ the corpse the warmth would not return. The body before her was as cold as the stone she stood upon. She still felt stronger but it was a tiny fraction of the strength she had felt mere moments ago.

Then her eyes fell upon another cooling body. Then another. And another. There was a practical feast of warmth and strength before her.

For the third time in her short life, she smiled.


End file.
